


Brought Back

by Bastard_Baguette



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But this is a Fanfic, Flowey does the same, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I mean two humans in one day??, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), POV Third Person, Papyrus captures two humans, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Big Sibling Chara, Sans is suspicious of both of them, Toriel won’t let herself believe Chara is actually Chara, according to wikipedia Chara would probably just be a skeleton by the time this takes place, all ships are background - Freeform, and then makes two friends, in one day!!, just slap some determination on it and call it good, no one follows science around here, will loosely follow canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastard_Baguette/pseuds/Bastard_Baguette
Summary: When Frisk fell down, they weren’t expecting to be able to get back up. They stared up at the hole they fell from, fingers brushing gently against the petals of the golden flowers that broke their fall. They lay there silently, gaze tracing the rocky walls of the cave.Then the dirt moved under them.***What if when Frisk fell, some of their soul was ripped out of them to give Chara their physical form back? So Frisk and Chara go through the underground together? Idk I thought it’d be a fun concept to explore.
Relationships: Alphys & Chara (Undertale), Alphys & Frisk (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Frisk, Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Asgore Dreemurr, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Mettaton (Undertale), Chara & Monster Kid (Undertale), Chara & Muffet, Chara & Napstablook (Undertale), Chara & Papyrus (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Chara & Toriel (Undertale), Chara & Undyne (Undertale), Frisk & Mettaton (Undertale), Frisk & Monster Kid (Undertale), Frisk & Muffet (Undertale), Frisk & Napstablook (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Frisk & Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Brought Back

When Frisk fell down, they weren’t expecting to be able to get back up. They stared up at the hole they fell from, fingers brushing gently against the petals of the golden flowers that broke their fall. They lay there silently, gaze tracing the rocky walls of the cave.

Then the dirt moved under them.

Frisk scrambled backwards off the bed of flowers in time to see a pale hand break free of the dirt. The hand began to claw at the dirt as if trying to dig itself up. A few seconds later, a second hand emerged from the dirt and started doing the same thing.

Despite being completely and utterly creeped out, Frisk resisted the urge to run away. Instead, they inched closer to the hands and began to help them claw the dirt away. Before long, the flower bed was completely torn up. A human laid inside the hole, dirt caked on their skin and hair, obscuring their features.

The other person sat up from their hole with a groan. They opened their eyes to reveal bright red irises that seemed to pierce right through Frisk. They were wearing a sweater, pants, and shoes that were tall enough that they reached their ankles, but it was all too dirty to make out any colour. There was a golden, heart-shaped locket around their neck, the only thing that hadn’t been obscured completely by dirt. The other person was not looking at Frisk anymore, instead taking the time to take in their surroundings.

Inevitably, their gaze landed back on them. Without thinking, Frisk brought up their hands and introduced themself.

*Hello, my name is Frisk. My pronouns are they/them. I’m ten. What about you?* The other person stared at their hands, then looked back up at their face. Only then did it occur to them that they might not know sign. Frisk was about to try to force out an introduction out loud when the other person responded.

“Greetings. I am Chara. They/them pronouns. Twelve.” Chara stood up and stretched, then started toward an archway on the other end of the cave. Frisk just sat on the cave floor, staring at them.

“Well?” Chara asked, tuning around, “Are you coming, or what?” Frisk’s eyes widened and they jumped to their feet, hastily trailing after the other child.

*Where are we going?* They gave Chara a few seconds to process their words.

“Home. When we get there, you can tell me why and how I’m alive.” Frisk’s face scrunched up and their eyebrows knitted together. What did they mean ‘how they’re alive’? They filed that thought away for another time and obediently followed as Chara passed under the arch into another cavern. This one had another golden flower in the middle of it. A golden flower that had a  _ face _ .

“Howdy!” said the talking flower. This was so wrong on so many levels. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower!

“You’re both new to the underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be  _ so  _ confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!” A cold feeling washed over Frisk and they shivered. A small red heart was pulled out of their chest and floated in front of them. Frisk looked over to see if the same thing was happening to Chara.

Instead of a solid red heart like Frisk, Chara had a red outline of a heart that was hollow in the middle. They thought they heard Flowey say something about that being weird, but they couldn’t be sure.

“Well, uh, anyway- See those hearts? Those are your souls, the very culmination of your beings! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You wa-”

“Hey, don’t lie! LOVE is an acronym, too! It stands for Level of Violence!” Frisk tried to ask how Chara knew that, but Flowey didn’t give them the chance. His friendly smile morphed into an evil one.

“You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.” He surrounded both Chara and Frisk with bullet-looking things that floated and spun in midair. “ **Die.** ” He broke out into laughter, and not nice laughter, either. The kind that sent shivers down Frisk’s spine and made them want nothing more than for it to stop. The bullet things closed in on them, and Chara moved closer, like they were trying to shield Frisk with their body.

Before any bullets had the chance to touch either of them, a fireball knocked Flowey away, his bullets disappearing with him, and a very tall, bipedal goat person in a purple and white gown came into view. Frisk heard Chara take in a sharp breath beside them. They brushed it off, figuring it was just surprise at seeing a bipedal goat person.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths...” Frisk took a step backward with wide eyes, looking to Chara for support. They were staring at the goat person. “Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if any humans have fallen down. You are the first humans to fall down here in a long time, and I will admit, this is the first time two humans have fallen at the same time. Come. I will guide you through the catacombs.” Toriel gestured for them to follow her. Frisk complied, tugging on Chara’s sleeve and successfully jolting them out of their stupor. Their souls, that had been hovering just a few inches from their chests up until that point, sunk back into each of them, and that cold feeling that had been plaguing Frisk was swept away.

Toriel led them through another archway to a very bright, pinkish-purple room. It had two sets of stairs that led to a door and Toriel walked up the one on the right. Red leaves had collected in a pile between the sets of stairs, but none of that is what caught Frisk and Chara’s eyes.

A golden star sat, twinkling in front of the pile of leaves.

*Can you see it, too?* Frisk asked, just to make sure they weren’t going crazy. They saw Chara nod out of the corner of their eye, the other child’s eyes were also transfixed on the star.

Tentatively, Frisk reached out and brushed a hand over it, Chara following their lead and doing the same.

**_(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and I haven't played the game in forever, so please point out anything that looks weird or out of place. All comments and kudos are appreciated. In fact, thay give my life meaning.


End file.
